harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurt (HoLV)
Kurt is a character in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. Kurt and his brother Joe work at Woody's Carpentry as an apprentice. He is a shy, quiet, and overall, just not very talkative. However, once you get the chance to know him better, you'll find he's a very sensitive guy. He is your rival when it comes to Dia. Sometime at noon, you can see him sneaking behind a tree, watching Dia as she is standing outside the villa. Gifts Event Path # 9: The Tale of the Silver Fish *'Type of Event Path:' Nature Preserve *'Main Character:' Joe, Kurt There are rumors spreading within the valley which tells about a very rare fish that can only be caught during the full moon of each season (29th and 30th). The fish apparently lives in the deepest part of Mallard Lake. After hearing the news, Joe became interested to find the fish and for the Funland to cancel their constructions in the valley if ever a nature preserve will be given to the village. He then asks for your help along with his brother, Kurt. Will you be able to catch it? *Note: It is advisable that you have Fishing Rod DX if you do this event path. But either before or after events 9-1, you need to buy the fishing pole from Louis' item shop. ---- 9-1: Fishing with Joe Note: You can't see this event if you've already bought a fishing pole at Louis' Shop. *'When:' Year 1, Spring 9th to 25th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements:' Joe's FP must be at least 5 *You get to chat with Joe about what he loves to do, fishing. ---- 9-2: Woody's Concern *'When:' Year 1, Fall 26th, 28th to Winter 3rd, 5th, 10th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements:' Joe or Kurt's FP must be at least 30, and you've met Woody. Woody tells you about his two grandsons, Kurt and Joe and asks you to help them if the ever need something. ---- 9-3: Fishing in the Village *'When:' Year 1, Winter 22nd to 27th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've caught a fish before Joe refuses to see the town to be destroyed by Funland. He then has a plan that involves fishing. Since you've been fishing before, he approaches you. ---- 9-4: Fishing for Newbies *'When:' Year 2, Spring 9th to 23rd, Tuesday or Thursday (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements:' You've caught at least 5 fishes, and met Katie Joe explains that his plan is to catch the epic Silver Fish from Mallard Lake. If you did, then a nature preserve could be set up for it. ---- 9-5: The Message from the Goddess *'When:' Year 2, Summer 5th to 11th (clear or cloudy) * Where: Carpentry * Requirements: Joe must have at least 40 FP The Harvest Goddess shows up and confirms the idea that a nature preserve could really be set up if there is an evidence that the Silver Fish does exist. ---- 9-6: The Phantom Fish is Found? * When : Year 2, Summer 16th to 30th, Tuesdays/Thursday (clear or cloudy) * Where : Lake * Requirements : You've caught at least 10 fish ---- 9-7: Hand-made Fishing Rod *'When:' Year 2, Summer 16th to Fall 7th, not Tuesday or Thursday (night-time) *'Where:' Carpentry *'Requirements:' Joe must have at least 80 FP Kurt made a custom fishing pole, designed just for catching the Silver Fish. He hands it to you to help you on your efforts. ---- 9-8: The Phantom Fish *'When:' Year 2, Summer 30th, Fall 14th to 15th, 30th (clear or cloudy and nighttime) *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements:' You caught the Silver Fish You can now try to catch the Silver Fish with the use of Kurt's new fishing rod. You have to fish at Mallard Lake at night and be patient, but eventually you'll catch it. ---- 9-9: The Moonlit Lake at Night *'When:' Year 2, Fall 7th to 21st, Tuesday/Thursday (clear or cloudy and night-time) *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements:' You've caught at least 15 fish Joe has been fishing for a while but with no luck. ---- 9-10: It's on the Magazine Note: Here ends Kurt's events. You can stop here or you can continue following his other events. *'When:' Year 2, Fall 12 to Winter 28th, 12-4 PM (11 days after event 9-8) *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Joe or Kurt must have at least 90 FP *Congratulations! The Silver Fish's scales became famous, helping put Leaf Valley on the map! ---- 9-11: The Phantom Fish Amulet *'When:' Year 3 or later, anytime *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements:' Completed event path 9 Kurt tells you that he has decided to design a silver fish amulet type of thing. ---- 9-12: The Phantom Fish Amulet 2 *'When:' Year 3 or later, anytime *'Where:' Plaza *'Requirements:' Completed either path 4, 9, 11, or 12 *The Abandoned Shop will appear in the plaza. After completing event 9-10, the abandoned shop will sell Silver Fish Charms. Screenshots Kurt receiving tomatoes.jpg|Kurt receiving tomatoes outside Woody's Carpentry. .png Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs